buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/D-Bt01: Crossnize Star Dragoner!
Somehow Raijin as totally taken the title od best blog creator on this wiki. Which is fine I guess, but it does tell me that I seriously need to step my game up if I want to be considered a serious deckbuilder. So for after every Set, I will do my upmost best to provide quality deck skeletons of the featured cards in the set. Similar to Raijin, I will provide a budget deck list and a non budgeted deck list. I hope these blogs will be informative and helpful. So for some odd reason jack has come back in the form of this budgeted beauty. The new Star Dragoners, or dragons with the power of stars are the new focus of Star Dragon World. While I feel sorry for the suckers who bought 5x Star Guardian, I should note that card games have this habit of reprinting or making new forms for things :P Anyway Star Dragoners are a lot more mass soul building focused in contrast to the original Star Dragon World. While seemingly lackluster compared to his H-Bt02 form, Star Dragoner is perfectly viable and excellent for budget. Now Let's get into the deck~ First this deck is almost entirely built upon the notion that once you call something it will not be destroyed. "B-but Prof that's insane!" Yea, yea I here you guys but now listen to me. So far this meta is far more cocerned about tearing away at an open center and a fast quick kill. They are not at all worried about trying to destroy some monster on the side, especially one that can rack up soul in an instant. Call at Full Liberate ASAP. The goal is to try and kill your opponent with little attacking as possible, but instead apply heavy pressure with high criticals combo'd with damage dealing effects. This strategy is combined with your oh so handy dragonarms and no starring JACKARMS. Jack needs love to guize~ Ok so Igniter and Thruster are two fairly handy "arms" that will seriously add some wombo soul and pressure to your Jack monster. The strategy goes, crossnize thruster, discard X dragonarms, then call Full liberate and toss into the soul. Igniter increases the gauge with no upper limit. A 3-4 crit Full Liberate is a must guard attack, if your opponent does not there is a good chance they will die when its effect goes off. Star Guardian has 3 crit so if you add Igniter into the soul that is a 4 crit monster with 6k defence only 1 gauge. Then of course you have Saibirds best friend, Radiant Alma. Which can turn Jack into a beast, a literal BEAST. 2, 3-4 critical attacks then a slap in the face with liberates effect. Then if you have Jack and Fang equiped it becomes a Gargantua punisher for only discard 3 dragonarms cards. You will need to be warry of your timing of this effect. Discard 3 dragonarms can easily empty your soul and leave Jack comptely open for destruction that is why Full Liberate, while called ASAP, is not used until you are positive you can crunch it this turn. Now let's talk about our lovely budget deck, which is more about sustaining than anything else. Budgetknife deck is more geared towards just keeping it on the field as long as possible and hoping that you can kill your opponent with various pressure compliments of your Dragonarms. It's not the best, but you know thats what Budget it is. Using some of the cards from the trial deck provides you with some added field presence and at the very least a 6k wall with 3-4 soul can get you somewhere. Similar to Raijin you are totally free to question everything I said XD. Call me an idiot or whatever, but this is what I believe could work~ Category:Blog posts